Monstruo (Renji Yomo - Tokyo Ghoul)
by OnlyStop
Summary: Muchas historias nunca llegan a conocerse, a la misma vez que no todos los monstruos son malvados.


(Línea cronológica: durante la primera temporada.)

Llovía, a cántaros. Un taxi conducía solitario por las oscuras carreteras a las afueras de la capital, en camino a esta. El limpiabrisas bailaba continuo, y en completo silencio, alejando las gotas de la luna del vehículo.

Dos personas, ambas jóvenes. Una al volante, la otra, en el asiento de atrás. Esta última era una mujer que cruzaba sus piernas, mientras temblaba inconsciente. Jugaba a enredar los dedos en su corto pelo cobrizo desgastado, nerviosa. Tragaba saliva mientras observaba detenidamente al conductor, incómoda.

Rorēna era una importante terapeuta ocupacional dedicada a la investigación de pacientes con patologías traumatológicas, se dirigía a Tokio para continuar desarrollando su proyecto.

Tokio, su antiguo hogar, el hogar donde vivió tantos añosy tuvo que abandonar en su adolescencia, para poder cumplir su objetivo de vida. Tokio, su antigua ciudad, la ciudad donde necesitaba encontrar desesperadamente respuestas. Respuestas, acorde a su profesión, y otras, con más valor sentimental.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, pegando su flequillo a su piel. Apretaba los puños, hasta el punto de dañarse por clavar sus uñas, impaciente. El taxista se mostraba impasible. Sólo se lograba escuchar el gorgoteo del agua, cuyo sonido retumbaba en la cabeza de Rorēna, como un infierno. Un olor a podrido procedente del maletero invadió los asientos. La mujer se paralizó, conocía bastante bien ese olor, el olor a cádaver en descomposición. Cerró los ojos, mareada.

Eligió ese destino para seguir trabajando, algo seguía sosteniéndola allí. Ella solía ser tan sólo una niña, criada por sus abuelos en una casa humilde en un distrito problemático. Sus abuelos, su vida. Pero esa vida se fue torciendo, entre otras cosas, aunque se salvó a tiempo. Un hombre se dedicó a criarle con la protección de una madre, la sabiduría de un maestro, la confianza de un hermano y el amor de un padre. Su papá, no biológico, pero al que quería como tal, al fin y al cabo.

Sus párpados se abrieron como quién acaba de despertar de un coma, respiró hondo. Tenía que salir viva de allí. Se apegó más a la puerta, arrastrando una de sus piernas con su mano, como si se tratara de algo pesado. Miró a través de la ventana con desesperación, se encontraba en una curva que daba hacia un alto acantilado.

Le servía, todo le servía en ese instante. Deslizó el mango de la puerta lentamente, mientras se desabrochaba silenciosamente el cinturón. Gotas de sudor caían en el cuero del asiento. Miedo, mucho miedo. Abrió la puerta, pero ella no logró lanzarse a tiempo. El taxista le agarraba del cuello, le miró a los ojos, los cuáles poseían globos oculares completamente negros junto a unos iris de color rojo. Vasos sanguíneos sobresalían del conductor sobre su arco ciliar y la línea de las pestañas. Gritó.

Ese hombre tan importante para ella se trataba del Investigador Ghoul de Primera Clase, Ruisu Kinpatsu. Rorēna huyó, por necesidad, de un día para otro, abandonando todo por dedicarse a los estudios de Terapia Ocupacional. Se enteró de la noticia de que sus abuelos fallecieron hace poco y no logró despedirse de ellos, ni darles una mínima explicación de su desaparición y por qué. La única persona que le quedaba en el mundo era el señor Ruisu Kinpatsu, cuya comunicación cortó el mismo día que dejó Tokio y no sabe de él desde hace una década.

Ahora, tenía que encontrarle, no podía permitirse perderle a él también por su estúpida ambición. Realmente, su corazón llevaba mucho devastado.

El vehículo perdió el control, atravesando brutalmente el guardarraíl y arrojándose por el acantilado. Ambos seguían en su interior.

Vio como el taxista abría bastamente su boca, llena de babas, dispuesto a morder la yugular de su víctima. Rorēna intentaba defenderse como se le hacía posible, asestando puñetazos y jalándole del pelo. En un descuido, ella le dio una lenta patada en el estómago, que hizo retorcer al muchacho, aprovechando para saltar.

Se veía cayendo, aún no estaba dispuesta para abandonar su vida. Aún no podía morir.

\- (...) Abuelo, abuela, perdonadme... -

Cerró los ojos bruscamente esperando, desesperada, el impacto que marcase punto y final. Pero algo rodeó su cintura y tiró tras de sí, haciendo caer a Rorēna en unos brazos y, en cuestión de un instante, fue depositada en el suelo.

Ella volvía a abrir los ojos, confundida. Viendo que, quien parecía haberla salvado luchaba ahora con quien antes la dañó.

Ambos eran ghouls.

Ghouls, criaturas de idéntico aspecto a los humanos, pero que necesitan alimentarse de ellos para poder vivir. Rorēna no se topaba con ningún altercado que les involucrase desde que era bien pequeña y, desde entonces, por suerte, sólo escuchaba de ellos en historias ajenas. Hasta que cambió de ciudad, y estos seres dejaron de existir en su día a día.

Ahora, se encontraba frente a dos de ellos, que se mataban entre sí con sus respectivos kagunes. Los kagunes son sus órganos depredadores, totalmente flexibles pero resistentes. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, pero no igualados. En poco tiempo, el "salvador" asestaba su músculo líquido hacia su rival atravesando su cuerpo, haciendo que quedase de él dos mitades independientes. El ghoul ganador cobraba rápidamente la compostura, guardando su kagune y recuperando su estado normal. Se acercó a Rorēna.

Ambos se estudiaron detalladamente durante largos minutos.

Él veía a una extraña mujer bajita agachada en el suelo, que vestía ropa ancha, de pelo corto, anaranjado y despeinado, junto a unos ojos de color miel, grandes y expresivos. Podía sentir el miedo que tenía hacia él.

Ella, en cambio, veía a un imponente hombre alto y de complexión fuerte, de media melena lisa y blanquecina junto a, ahora, unos ojos claros, verdosos e inexpresivos. La parte inferior de su cara estaba escondida bajo una máscara negra que dejaba sobresalir un pico de ave con dos grandes aureolas oscuras.

Esta se levantó del suelo arrastrando, de nuevo, su pierna con un gesto costoso. Le dirigió una profunda sonrisa, que hizo sentir incómodo al incógnito hombre.

Pero antes de que se dirigieran palabra alguna, el ghoul desapareció, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando que la mano de Rorēna sólo cortase el aire.


End file.
